Across the Stars
by Teeturtle Feet
Summary: Star wars AU: Warning: Might include harsh swearing and minimal violence. Nakiri Erina of Tootsuki is scrambling to regain the throne after her father used Machiavellian methods to secure his position. With only her faithful handmaiden, Hisako, she must gather allies, build a rebellion and take back her throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Across the stars**

 **Chapter 1: The Jedi, the Maid and the Princess.**

 **Jakku**

"Run."

The word rang through Erina's conscience, echoing through her every orifice.

"Run. Your father will never forgive you."

She shook with fear as she ran across the barren fields of sands. Her slippers hurt, digging into the powdery terrain as bits of rocks accumulated in her soles. They poke at her heels with outmost ferocity, daring her to stop and empty the dirt in her feet, but to rest means to take a risk, one she could never allow herself to test. She looked up at the darkening sky and felt her heart thud, painfully loud against her ribcage while her determination slowly overshadowed her fear. She's escaping that goddamn ship if that's the last thing she can do.

Somewhere along the journey she lost her slippers, tore her midnight-blue dress and lost her precious sapphire earrings. The sand stabbed her bare feet as torrents of gust blew particles into her amethyst eyes, daring her pale eyelashes to bat them away. At long last, miles away from the ship, her legs gave away as she collapsed pitifully into the sand. To her ultimate panic, her instincts told her that there was a presence looming behind her but it wasn't evil like her father's; it felt more like Hisa—

"Princess!" Erina turned her head around to see her handmaiden, Hisako trailing behind. Her fumbling hands managed to help her princess turn around as she fearfully treated the scrapes on her knees and bleeding soles with whatever medicine and cloth she can salvage from the ship. That sherry-pink hair of hers was twisted into a constricting bun and she wore a dress resembling a slave—not that she was one, in fact she denied the silken robes her princess offered, claiming that servants should know their place. The logo of the Nakiri empire was embroidered to the back of her cloak, blaring to the world loudly just who exactly in the whole galaxy does she serve. Erina herself wore the emblem of Nakiri, on her pin which she positioned above her heart.

" _Wear it with pride."_ She heard his voice. No. No. She would not allow him to haunt her right now of all times.

"Hisako, don't call me by that term." She shivered, her sleeveless dress billowing in the cold winds of the desert night.

Why on Earth did she pick today, when a gala dinner is held, to escape? Especially when they were in a foreign planet. But deep inside she remembered all the faux praises, the brilliant coruscating lights and the scintillating reflections of the expensive jewelry and blanched, it wasn't hard to figure out why she broke tonight.

However, her nauseous mood shifted to anger as she held her head high and swore at the sky, "Fuck you." She took a deep breath as tears welling behind her eyes threatened to spill, "Fuck you for leaving me."

"Please Princess, it's not his fault. You know he was old." Hisako ran to her side, face contorted in worry. Erina nearly made a snide comment on how if she kept looking like that it will be permanent if not for a fact that she ignored her direct request not to call her by that term.

"Hisako!" She snapped, angered at the fact that she wouldn't see the truth in her grandfather's death and she regretted it already. Hisako was the very definition of loyalty, even if she was enslaved to her family—not her—she always had put Erina's needs over everyone else. "I'm sorry." Erina apologized, bringing her hand to massage the bridge of her nose, "You know it wasn't of natural causes. He was definitely murdered by _that guy_." Erina shuddered at the mere thought of him.

"Your father? The King?" Hisako gasped.

"H-he's not my f-father." Erina croaked out, swiping the last of her tears, despite the fact that saying the sentence nearly caused her to succumb to seizures.

The air around them bristled, sparking with animosity at the princess's pain. "Y-you know what h-he did to m-me."

Understanding dawned on Hisako as she edged closer to her, "I know Princess," she said softly, "and I swore that I will never speak of it again. So now do you really want to escape?"

Erina nodded at her words, more of her lemon-blonde hair spilling out of the intricate hairdo Hisako made for her this morning. "Then I'll help you." Hisako finished, materializing a brown leather bag from under her clothes.

The princess immediately recognizes that bag. "But! That bag! H-how did you know?" Erina gasped, for many nights she would pack the bag, bring it, attempt to escape and stopped last minute. She always felt guilty leaving her people. It wasn't right.

"I'm your handmaiden Princess, there's not much I don't know about you." Erina hesitantly took the bag, ignoring the torrents of winds blowing at her dress or at Hisako's cloak, messing up their hairs. She unclasped the leather bag and took out a pair of boots, strapping them unto her recently bandaged feet.

"Oh Hisako…" She trailed off, "Do you think it was right for me to leave my people? Leave them in h-his reign?" Erina stared into her wide brown eyes. Amethyst to hazel.

"Princess," Hisako took a deep breath, "What is moral isn't always correct and what is correct isn't always morally right. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a few things, break a few rules to do the greater good." Hisako smiled at her wisely.

"Have I mentioned that you'd do a better job at being a philosopher than a handmaiden?" Erina smiled at the first time since they fled the battleship.

"Yes. But serving you is always better." Hisako grinned back at her.

"Alright…" Erina got up to her feet, brushing sand from the back of her blue dress before ripping the expensive satin to her waist, leaving her in her knee-length leggings. "Now let's go find Alice, we need allies if we're going to be doing this in the long run." She fastened the bag on her shoulders.

"Wait what for?"

Erina looked back, her back still turned towards Hisako, her countenance illuminated by the light of the constellations in the night.

"To regain the throne and save my people."

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

Yukihira Soma looks at the sky in a lonely manner, seated across a rock at the edge of a cliff, his white robes bunched up at his waist. Constellations of all sorts shone, displaying themselves in their ethereal glory for his eyes to see. In a sort of trance, he held his hand up to the sky, wishing that he could reach up and pick it like jewels. Upon the empty air he snapped out of the reverie and looked up at the stars again, now looking like shiny fish roe in his eyes.

Soma closed his aureate eyes and tilted his head back, reveling in the fresh air of his planet. He took a deep breath and reached out. The Force bends to his will, roaming through the constellation, reverberating at life itself. But suddenly it pierces, striking his gut, he can feel it, the palpitating fear. His sight tunneled and his mind blanked out, flood of visions streaming into his mind and all of a sudden, he was in a different place, gales, sand. Barren plains. Miles and miles without water.

Somehow, he knew the name of this place. Cadinth, where the Tootsuki kingdom of the Nakiri bloodline lie, the outskirts of the kingdom, where the dead were buried. Again, he was transported into another place filled with sand, this time, coarser than the one on Cadinth. He felt his heart thud in fear against his ribcage, this place is Jakku, once a scavenger planet but now some hooligans have built a kingdom on it. Flashes of words assault his conscience. Nakiri. Expand. Conquer. He turned around—

Soma nearly toppled over at the weight of the amethyst eyes, stricken and filled with tears. With a jump his mind forced himself back to the presence, snapping him out of this meditation and rendering all peace he had felt beforehand useless as he stood on the rock. His eyes were wide and sweat trickled from the base of his neck as he glanced around him. No gales, no sand, no eyes. A soft breeze rustled his wild red locks, unruly and impertinent.

He tried to get back to the meditation but it was futile, his mind refused to cooperate as her cries echoed in his mind. His head thought back of the connection he accidentally created. Or did he? Perhaps it has always been there, looming but silent and he berated himself for not noticing it sooner.

He needed to find that other person, with the lemon-colored locks and pale visage. Quick. With that he ran towards his people, his master, to inform them of the vision he had seen. A vision of a crying woman with tearful amethyst eyes. And ran he did, trails of his crimson hair disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm kind of back with a fanfiction for SnS. This is my tribute to the fandom as it is so obvious that SnS lack cool fics. So I'm back with a Star Wars AU that nobody ever asked for in hopes to somewhat alleviate my own anger towards the lack of fanfics in this fandom. Anywhoo, just wanted to point out that Erina's OOC nature is my attempt on trying to make the meek Erina when she moved to the polar star dorm. You'll soon see that her haughtiness will come back with vengeance in the chapters to come with that..**

 **Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **-Teeturtle Feet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Across the Stars**

 **Chapter 2: The Jedi, the Prince and the Pilot.**

 **Jakku**

Her pale hands gently gathered her messily chopped blue strands and weave it into a barely-distinguishable braid. However, her hair barely lasted a minute before pulling the entirety of itself out, settling lamely on the nape of her neck. Megumi let out a huge sigh, since her hair caught on fire after her ship crashed it has refused to grow back to its original length, understandable, considering that the crash happened a few hours ago. Yet all the fact that her hair will remain short at the moment only fuels her growing frustration over her situation. Tears pooled in Megumi's eyes as she remembered the beautiful braid that she once wore her hair in, a reminiscence of her mother's gentle touch. And now it's gone, just like Megumi's sense of directions as she scanned the barren plains of sand.

She remembered the deafening explosion, which she barely escaped only by kicking the cockpit glass off, while scrambling with only her survival in mind. The shrapnel from the destruction embedded itself into her arm, but that was the only damage she had receive, which she was undoubtedly thankful for. Megumi remembered the stray beam that hit her as she was escaping through the hyperspace after being caught on the mission, and judging from the radio she received minutes before she collided into the sand, she was the only survivor. Her heart burned at the thoughts of her rebel allies, Sakaki, Aoki, Ibusaki…Megumi lost count of the names of the fallen. What can she offer the ones in mourning? Will their families be happy at her existence, on the fact that she survived while the rest are forever lost somewhere in space? More tears sprung from her eyes as she imagined the life they could have lived.

But the worst sight and realization of them all was the torn left side of the vehicle, it's proof that her partner is gone, and that she was all alone in the desert. She walked as far as she could within the distance of the spacecraft and couldn't see anything but miles of sand with debris and dirt jutting out of the coarse, sedimentary hills.

Senpai, Isshiki senpai. The one who thought her how to fly, who took her in a year ago, after Them First Order's actions destroyed her family. Some part of her dared hope that the lack of bodies was lack of physical evidence of death but who was she kidding, bodies lost in space is hopelessly gone. Forever.

15 minutes passed before she allowed herself to stop crying. On another day she would've mourned the whole day but Megumi had no time to lose. She needs to warn the leader of the resistance of the growing rise of the First Order. And the fact that the prestigious, royal Nakiri family has joined hands with the villainous establishment in conquering the whole galaxy. The day their triumph is announced would be the day when all hope is vanquished, and life as they know is lost in aeternum.

She managed to scavenge a not-so-badly-charred backpack, tore her burnt spare pilot uniform to bandage her injured arm and took off her jacket to tie it on her waist. The only thing she had left from her personal belongings was a picture of her late mother and father, coupled in a slot in the locket-compass. One half to put a picture, the other half a working compass. Thankfully the water canteen was salvaged, or she would've died ages ago. Megumi took off the compass from her neck and gaze at the directions. Slowly but surely, after completely stripping all items she can get from the remains of the crash, she strides towards North, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Hours passed and Megumi couldn't see anything but more dunes. Her throat's parched and her eyes stung, a victim of the unforgiving sand. The rest of the spare uniform was fashioned into a make-shift turban, a futile attempt against the unmediated gales. Her compass' needle steadily pointed ahead, occasionally swerving to the east and west when encountering a strong magnetic object. One thing Megumi is finally ready to admit is that she, a front-runner rebel pilot was lost and swiftly losing blood.

When her vision blurred, she knew it was time to give up, despite everything inside of her begging her to keep going. But the pain was blinding and she can only fall into the sand, smelling the heat of the rocky dust and singed strands of hair intermingled with sweat. As she gently shut her lids, she was once more shaken by the sight in her peripheral vision. A cloud of dust flying into the air as a speeder comes rushing over from the far distance, as small as an ant before reaching the size of a bantha as it barreled towards her. Megumi's last thought was "I hope they don't run over me" before everything fades into oblivion.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

The sunlight peeked through the leaves on the gargantuan trees, spilling like honey into the warm forest ground. A man bent over at the stream, feeling the Force as it rushes through the water in trivial existence such as fishes and insects. He took a deep breath of the musky scent of the woods which amalgamated with the sweetness of morning dew from the leaves and grasses.

He gently swept his pale silvery-blonde strands into a short ponytail, as his hair now reaches the length of his shoulders. Inwardly he laughed as he glanced into the stream at his reflection, what would Mamma think at the sight of her little Tesoro, her little prince? It's been two months since he ran away from the Aldini kingdom on Naboo, he was their sole heir, their only hope of continuing their dynasty. Yet Takumi ran with his red-haired Jedi friend at the mention of his betrothal to the Mito princess of the planet Jedha, ungratefully leaving them, the people who cared for him for more than 16 years of his life. Takumi flipped a token with the Aldini crest absent-mindedly, semi-regretting the fact that he did not think twice before jumping on Yukihira's ship and hyperspace jumping to God knows where. "Yavin 4." He reminded himself, quite thankful that his memory is still functioning.

Takumi Aldini was a strange one, Queen and King Aldini has no affinity with the force yet he found himself being able to move object since a young age with a mere tug through his gut. This was what prompted his parents to summon Jedi Master Dojima and his little apprentice Yukihira to promptly visit them, and it's when he first learnt of their uncanny kinship with the Force. He decided then that he was going to be a Jedi, not that he was allowed by his parents of course, otherwise what was the point of him running away. Yes, that's right, this was not a spontaneous decision, he HAD been planning this. Although he literally just ditched his entire nation because he didn't want to marry a stranger. Takumi groaned at his own internal struggle.

"Aldini, what's constipating your thoughts?" The infuriating Jedi-in-training walked over, hands jammed in self-made pockets hidden in his robes.

"Nothing you need to know Yukihira." He started, ready to challenge him before he saw Soma's perturbed look, the expression throwing him off-guard. He never saw his friend so unsettled, much less alert and sweating after meditation. Where is that dopey grin and glinting golden eyes he usually wore after finishing a meditation session? He turned his focus into the redhead's scar. A mystery he could never solve. He tried asking once, but dismissed it entirely at the dark look that passed his friend's eyes

"Say, have you seen muscle-head eyebrows?" Soma questioned nonchalantly while Takumi grunted under his breath, really there's nothing wrong with him if he's still able to come up with such uncouth words towards their master.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday, says there's something up with the Nakiris." Takumi replied, storing his token in his sash which he conveniently wore under and outside the robe. His robes were cream-colored cotton but it was so itchy he could've sworn it was made out of straw.

Soma, noticing his discomfort, grinned playfully, "Snobby pampered pratty prince."

Takumi scowled, ready to lash out some choice words before deciding otherwise, "Anyway, what did you need Master for?"

He noticed that Soma's playful expression dissipated, leaving him with that disturbed look Takumi saw beforehand. "I had a vision Aldini. It was quite serious." He looked away from Takumi's eyes, gazing at the trees and the way light falls through the awning it provided. Yavin 4 was home for many of his years.

Takumi's ears perked up as he listened to his friend, now interested in where the conversation was heading. Visions are a rarity but oftentimes, Soma sees things in the future or happening right now but elsewhere. "What is it about?" He questioned, gazing at his friend troubled face.

"A girl crying in the middle of a desert." Soma frowned, eyebrows creasing, "She was with someone else, a slave, I think. She was wearing a cloak with a strange emblem on it. A knife."

At the mention of the symbol Takumi froze, knives are symbol of the regals, a way of royalty making sure everyone remembered their noble origins from before they used sabers of light and plasma bullets. His fingers subconsciously reached at the token and fingered the mezzaluna on the Aldini crest. "What kind of knife?" He questioned his friend warily, half-afraid of the answer.

"It's sharp—"

"Yeah no kidding." Takumi rolled his eyes and shut up immediately at the dirty look Soma gave him.

Soma took a deep breath before starting again, "You know how most knives are pointy right? Well this one is shaped like a butcher knife at the end but its not short like it, you know it's long-ish." He tried to explain.

Takumi looked like a deer in the headlights, blinking, "You mean the Nakiri knife?" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grabbing a stray branch to draw into the dirt. Soma looked at the picture he tried to draw before nodding in confirmation.

"Yes! That's the one!"

Takumi blanched at the coincidence, first their Master then Soma's vision? Takumi have never met the Nakiri's personally but he heard Mamma and Papa mention them several times in their business and trading plans. They sounded like a terrifying bunch. "Oi Yukihira, I think this is extremely strange. Your dream coincides with Master's premonition, I think I mentioned just now that he left Yavin 4 because he felt a gentle ripple in the Force right?"

Soma stared at him, "This is not a test of faith isn't it?" He exhaled loudly, looking at his friend, "Do you have any idea when he's going to come back?"

"No but he said we weren't allowed to lea-" Takumi paused, "You're not listening anymore aren't you?"

"Nope, pack up and get ready Prince Takumi, cause we're going on a trip across the stars!" He mischievously, stretching his hands and cracking his knuckles while he headed off to the Great Temple.

Takumi could only watch as his back disappears into the thickets, trying to ignore how one of the only times he ever referred to his first name was in a mock-sweet tone with the intentions to insult him. Takumi exhaled, scratched his barely growing stubble and followed after the other Jedi.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the positive reviews, it's kinda hard to wrap my whole head around the premise of a Star Wars AU because of all the Goddang characters. But anyways I hope y'all like this chapter, please don't mind minor grammatical errors because I'm running a fever and unlike last week, I didn't get someone to proofread.**

 **Also, I wanted to inform you guys that this will be updated weekly every Sunday. Except next week because I was selected as one of the representatives of my school for a writing competition. Wish Me luck and hopefully...I may be able to produce a chapter in time next week. Anywhoo some questions to provoke interest: Who's gonna run over Megumi? Is Isshiki really dead? What the heck's up with Soma's scar? What's gonna happen with Takumi's bethrotal? Am I gonna skip school because of the fever I just caught?(Oh who am I kidding? I'll probably sleep through and wake up perfectly well tomorrow.)**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **-Teeturtle Feet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Across the Stars**

 **Chapter 3: Jakku...a place for meet cutes?**

 **Jakku**

Erina watched at the distance, enraptured as starlight streaked across the meridian blue skies. She watched as the dark horizon was vanquished by the rising sun, sitting on a broken speeder while Hisako scavenge for flint and flammable materials to make a fire.

Gazing at the illuminating sunrise, Erina thought of several things that she needed to do quickly. First, they were running out of food and she wished that she'd packed more food into the backpack but regardless they're currently living off biscuits and dried meat. What's worse is the current state of water in their canteen. It's little to none in volume.

However, all those are bits of realities and Erina could grow to accept them. What she cannot fathom is the dream she have been seeing. 3 nights in a row, the same dream everyday. As she dreamt she put together a few things, the first is that she was there as a mere spectator and nothing she does changes the course of matters. The second is that the dream feels more like a memory if anything, and she's very sure that she it doesn't have anything to do with her. The third is that although it was a dream, everything is palpable. She can feel the texture of flowers, taste the clear water and smell the pungent scent of iron-blood.

The dream takes place somewhere where the humid air smells like the musk and damp grass, the scene tingled her olfactory senses as she strolled in the forest, gazing at the tall trees that stood like towers. The most prominent aspect of that dream includes a young boy (no more than six) with red hair as bright as tomatoes, sitting beside a riverbank with his face scrunched up in concentration while he focused on a rock the size of a serving tray. Sweat trickled from his temple as the rock began to vibrate, scraping against the soil and smaller rocks it sat upon.

He gritted his teeth and the rock began to lift, hovering for about a few inches above the ground before it crashes into the soil. The boy let out a cry of frustration as he hit the ground in hopelessness at his inability to lift the rock. A hooded man came from the trees and patted his back, Erina realizes that he must've been watching the little boy struggle for a while seeing that he simply patted his back and muttered several sentences Erina couldn't discern.

"I know Dad." the boy breathed out. It was the only thing she could divulge from the conversation.

He left afterwards while the boy sat, staring at his reflection in the surface of the water. The red-haired boy closes his eyes, his face in deep concentration but it's obvious that all frustrations have ebbed away at the man's words. He took a deep breath and exhale.

It took everything within her not to gasp loudly as all the stones near the riverbank, including the one the boy was focusing on starting lifting with utmost ease. One of the boulders were larger than her torso and calves combined. The boy did not open his eyes, Erina could see that he was somewhat afraid to see the result of his actions. But eventually he blinked them open and his happy face brings an indescribable warmth to Erina's chest as she watched him jump ever so excitedly up and down. She reached out to touch him but an explosion rang clear and deadly far to the east of the forest.

"MOM!" she heard the young boy scream out in fear, stumbling as he moved through the bushes. His hand fumbled at his robes to produce a very small lightsaber hilt, no doubt minimized to suit his age. He pressed a button to see a beam of light forming glowing into a steady rod and Erina was stunned into silence at the fact somebody lets a young boy like him wield a lightsaber.

She watched him run towards the fire and smoke. Shockingly, she found her legs move on her own again, following the boy, and wherever he took her. She already knows what's about to happen as a stormtrooper appeared, holding a plasma gun. The boy scrunched up his face and the gun exploded effectively killing the clone, the boy ran past his dead body, with tears streaking his youthful face.

However, the explosion from the gun has attracted attention. The boy ran out only to find himself surrounded by a group of hooded figures like his father, with all of them carrying blades of light. Some double-ended, some staff-like but there was nothing but hostility through their eyes, which glowed under the hood.

The boy's father was fighting wildly close to them, slashing everywhere around him. His eyes filled with rage and pure anger, the wife he loved, cherished, dead. But at the sight of his son, surrounded by masonries, he immediately ceased all the fighting. "Y-you!" he looked at the boy. His face contorted into pure anguish.

"Give it up Joichiro. Or he will die." One of the hooded figures began speaking, "You have betrayed our kind by marrying that…" he didn't finish but his face of disgust was enough to complete the sentence. The implication he placed on Joichiro's now-dead wife sent him into a frenzy. He viciously sliced and hacked, successfully severing several appendages in the process before a man situated next to the boy grabbed him and placed his weapon at the boy's neck.

Joichiro stopped fighting. He watched his boy's face, searching it, and dropped his lightsaber. The blue blade hummed and flickered off from the impact. One of the hooded figures used the Force to retrieve the weapon and clip it onto his holster.

Joichiro moves closer to the boy. "Look Soma, I promise I'll come back to you. I promise I'll find you, no matter what it takes." And with nothing more to say, although thousands of words burned in those hazel eyes, he turned his back around and boarded the ship.

The man holding the boy, sensing it was safe let go of the boy only for the boy to slash his tiny lightsaber at him. But the blade passed through him, and Erina now sees that the blade was given merely for practice not for fighting purposes.

"Soma!" His father yelled from the hull of the ship, ordering the boy to stand down. But the boy did not, and it a tryst of movement, he would end up with the scar on his eyebrow, bleeding into the soil as his father was dragged away, screaming and thrashing for his son, with only the knowledge that he has lost both his son and wife that day.

Three times she has watched this happen, it didn't get any easier. However, this time something in her strived to make a difference and so she reached out and grabbed the redhead's arm before he attacked them with his fake-sword.

Something in Erina awoken and the dream stilled, explosions stopped ringing; trees stopped rustling; the whirr of the blades of light clashing against each other reduced to silence.

It was only her and the boy, no, the young man in front of her, in the midst of a still universe. He blinked those molten gold eyes at her, before breathing out, "It's you."

Erina was about to press him for more answers when her conscience was dragged into the light. "Princess! I found a place, no, I found a tinker shop!" Hisako's voice come to light.

Erina felt like shouting profanities but thought otherwise, she may have let her guard down because it was Hisako, and she had practically been there through every bit of her life, but the tinker shop owner was a stranger. Who might not take swearing too kindly, especially from a Princess. She might as well start tuning out the curses, or maybe use them on the redhead from her dreams instead.

Hisako patted her arm, "He's a loner, told me he was left on this scavenger planet for as long as he can remember."

"Shall we go then?" Erina proposed, her eyes looking at anywhere but her handmaiden. She's not ready to reveal the dreams she's been having yet. "But first, stop calling me Princess! Are you trying to reveal our presence to everyone? Just call me Erina!"

Hisako looked down at Erina's torn dress, "Uhm I think you clothes are a dead giveaway Prince- I mean E-Erina." Hisako looked extremely uncomfortable to be addressing the princess by her name.

Erina glanced at her handmaid, somewhat satisfied to be finally addressed with her given name, "If that's the case Hisako, do you have a spare set of clothes?"

No sooner than 30 minutes after Hisako came for her, Erina was all dressed up in a slave outfit, with the back bare, the logo of the Nakiri burnt in the flames of the fire.

The air was musty from the smell of chipped metal and rust, and the ceiling light flickers every now and then. If she wasn't with Hisako, Erina might've ran out in complete and utter fear.

Hisako scanned around and huffed, "He should've told me that he was going to head out." Her face scrunched up in disappointment.

"It's okay Hisako, we'll wait." and in the meantime, she'll return her thoughts to a pair of golden eyes and red hair again.

* * *

 **Other part of the desert- Jakku**

Soma kicked the hatch open of his rusty, older-than-him spacecraft. The poor thing didn't deserve the harsh treatment, but Soma can assure you that he didn't deserve to have the hatch jamming on him either. And so he climbed out of the rickety ship through the footholds carved on the side and landed on a desert plain.

Takumi groaned from behind him, "I told you to follow the star chart!" He dug his hands into his lemon hair and scowled deeply, "I know you're a damn Jedi but what on Naboo caused you to land on this junk planet?"

"I followed a gut instinct Aldini! I know there is something more to these plains!" Soma cracked back at him, fed up with the constant complains.

"Look. I'm all for that purple-eyed girl and you chasing your dreams, literally. But like we're out of fuel dumbass. We're stranded!"

At those words Soma snapped his head towards Takumi, "Wait what? I thought you refilled the fuel!"

"You told me to get food and medicine. IS KEROSENE FOR EATING? Plus its so hard to come by now. It's literally aeons ago when they use that. "

Wow. Just wow. Things are looking so bright for them right now. Soma took a deep breath, "I was trying to find Master. You told me yourself that he was finding the Nakiris. You confirmed that the knife logo was a nakiri!"

"Okay! Alright! We were both in the wrong. I shouldn't have confirmed that the knife was a nakiri, we shouldn't have left Jakku!" Takumi grunted reluctantly, his eyes scanning the plains. He may not have as much control over the Force as Soma did, but he was gifted, and that's all you require to excel in survival.

Takumi closed his eyes and Soma could see him feeling the Force. "Sign of life, several kilometers to the South-west."

No words are needed as the pair strode off towards the horizon, a bag of medical supplies on Takumi's back while Soma hoarded the food storage. As they crossed under the darkening sky, Soma made a wish. That he can find the Nakiri pair, and those eyes that haunt his dreams. Perhaps the Force will bring them together.

A piercing whistle across the desert air strung out loud, so clear that Soma thought it resonated throughout the junkyard planet. A speeder that made it narrowly missed them, a large man riding it, panicking with an unconscious body on the back. But the Jedis did not see this, as their views tunneled on a brown-haired man sprawled on the ground, equally unconscious.

Takumi raced to him, and Soma thought his friend looks like he was about to faint. The iron tang of blood flowed like a river into their nostrils, and for a second the two friends could not breathe.

But Soma snapped into action, using the first aid he was taught to use in dire emergencies. Soma peeled the injured man's pilot uniform to reveal open wounds, he can feel Takumi turning away at the sight "Aldini, there's shrapnel littered across his stomach. Do you think you can cauterize it?"

Takumi nodded feverishly, looking sick, he took the lightsaber hilt from his pocket. He pressed an offending button under the normal one that made the blade protrude only several centimeters long. Every lightsaber was unique to their own kind, Soma once had made fun of the other function but now he was extremely thankful for it after all the dim short blade was ideal for searing wounds shut.

They were extremely lucky that all wounds were not deep enough to hit internal organs, and that the man passed out merely from the extravagant loss of blood. After carrying him into a shaded area from junk pieces from ships and emergency bacta patches administered, the two boys awaited for their guest to rouse.

The pair watched as his cerulean blue eyes blinked open before they jumped into the questions. "Morning sir, you look well rested." Takumi started, offering the man a sip of water from their canteen. Careful not to touch the bandages they just wrapped him with.

His eyes widened as his hands reaches up to scramble his mess of brown hair. "W-wait! How long have I been out of it?"

"Only a few decades." Soma quipped at him, watching as the mystery man choke on the water he was given.

"He's lying, we found you unconscious and bleeding on the ground." Takumi reassured him, paying close attention to how the man sighed in relief at him.

"Speaking of which, I'm Soma Yukihira . Just call me by whichever you prefer. I'm a Jedi in training. So is the other guy." It was not lost on the both of them how the man's stance shifted into a more guarded one.

"Takumi Alder." Takumi lied through his teeth, knowing that it might be trouble to let out the fact that he was a prince.

"Masaomi Tanahira." He introduced himself, a wide smile taking over his guarded expression, the two Jedis allowed themselves to relax a little bit. It seems that the man poses no threat to them right now.

"Okay Tanahira, seeing that you're a pilot," Takumi gestured at his mangled uniform, "do you think you know this planet?"

"I think the name's Jakku?" Soma added, "We also need kerosene."

Masakmi glanced at them, "You mean that ancient fuel? There's literally nowhere you can get them right now. If you can get any other ship though, I can handle the flying."

Soma hung his head, he should've known that this was a risk that taking his father's old ship would pose. But seeing as they are running out of time, and that there is literally no other functioning ship in the whole of Yavin 4, Soma supposed it was a risk worth taking.

Takumi looked over to him worriedly, although Soma had never outright told him about the importance of the ship, he knew of its salience through his reactions. However, the next few words that Soma said silenced him.

"Alright. Let's go find a ship!" He smiled. With that the duo has turned into a trio, as they set off for their own goals. One needed to find a certain amethyst-eyed Princess, another needed a reason to justify leaving his kingdom and the last of the trio, the new addition, has yet to reveal his wishes nor his true name.

* * *

The sound of the wind was hollow in Jakku, Masaomi remembers a childhood tale regarding it, one of sweet He fiddled with his locket-compass with only the presence of the crackling fire. He missed his partner, who has grown to be a little sister he never had. Masaomi prides himself in being the only one who knows what lies in her locket compass, just as she is the only one who knows what's in his. Of green braids and vermillion eyes, with a smile that never failed to warm his heart. But right now his wish is not to see his childhood friend but his partner, alive and well but he knew that being alive and caught by the First Order would be a far worse fate than death.

Masaomi glanced at his sleeping saviors, somewhat guilty that he is hiding things from them. What kind of person would condemn and disregard their benefactor? Maybe someday, when he's proved of their innocence he will reveal his name. Rumours claims that the Jedis were on the Nakiris' side and that means that they may just be on the First Order's side. It was a risk he can never take. Especially not after what he and Megumi had done to receive that information.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh I'm so sorry! I ended up being extremely for this chapter! I hope y'all doing well and have this extra long chapter as my apology.**

 **First I'd like to address a reviewer. I didn't mean to be snide JF7, but I read your review and wanted to explain Erina's behaviour because I value all the readers' thoughts and feeling. First of all, this is an AU, and to prepare Erina for the tumultous journey I've plotted ahead for her, it's best that she have thick skin and may come off a little too sweary haha. Second, I'm pretty sure not all Princess are supposed to be graceful and polite, heck even some of the disney princesses can kick some bad guy asses. Third, I'll try to cut off some of the bad words like F bombs and S words (I warned the readers in the description though) but keep in mind that THIS Erina, is mature, some part of her still loves those shoujo manga, but another part of her that went through the rut that no existence suould ever feel, has also transformed her. This Erina is no panicky, blushie, tsundere blimp. Or she would die in literally the first 5 chapters. This Erina is still a tsundere to some length but her strength lies on her wits and her Godly silver tongue.**

 **Without further ado, I've arrived to inform you of a change in schedules. I did not win the competition ahahahahahahahahahaha (watch me try to shield my disappointment under false laughter) and I'll still try and update weekly but I make no promises. All I know is that I'm not willing to abandon this until I managed to type out at least the first arc. Hence the undeniable fact that I'll be staying whoop!**

 **-Teeturtle Feet**


End file.
